Babysitting Bel and Fran
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: A drabble of Kimmie(OC) and Dino trying to babysit child Belphegor and infant Fran.


"W-wait?! Why is Bel, a kid and Fran, a baby?!" Kimmie shouted into her phone. "Damn you, Squalo! Pass the phone to Xanxus-nii!"

She heard a "VOIIIIII! Boss, she wants to talk to you!" and then, the Varia boss asked, "What is it, brat?"

"What are these two doing in the Cavallone mansio-?!" She was interrupted by a familiar throwing knife flying pass her head.

Turning to the toddler prince, she caught another of his flying knife and threw it back in his direction, "Belphegor! Stop throwing your knives around the manse!"

"Bwut, the pwince is bwored...shishishi..." he answered as he dodged the dagger and watched it got stuck in the painting behind them.

"KYAHHHHH! My painting! Bel!"

Xanxus snickered while Squalo made no effort to stop his loud laughter.

"Just take it as a training.." her 'brother' told.

"Taking care of a five years old kid and a barely one year old baby is no training, man! I told you I'm not into taking care of-"

"I know..They're noisy. I've heard you go on and on about them since you were...what?" there was a silence moment before he continued, "Seven?"

She questioned, in disbelief, "And yet, you send them to me, Xanxus-nii?"

"You don't expect us to bring them along on missions, do you?"

With a sigh, she answered, "Fine. Just this once. Come and get them when you're done with the damn missions." And just as she ended her sentence, she heard a sound of baby about to cry.

"Oh God, please don't..." she cried to herself and closed both her eyes and ears.

Then, she felt a pressure on the couch next to her and heard a certain blonde mafia boss whining for help.

"Kimmie...help...He was okay a moment ago...And then, he started sniffling when he heard Squalo's shouting." he mumbled worrying as he carried the small form of the illusionist in black frog blankets.

Taking Fran from the Cavallone boss, she cradled him in her arms and said softly, "Don't worry. Kimmie-senpai is here now. I'll kill that shark for you later."

To her surprise, the infant held onto her finger with his tiny, fragile ones and laughed. On the other hand, Bel climbed onto her lap and poked one of his knives into Fran's tiny frog hat.

"Wuushishi...fwoggie is happwie.." the little storm varia smirked.

"Hey, Bel. Don't do that." Kimmie whispered, which caused Bel to pout.

Dino chuckled and pat his lap to beckon the toddler over. "Are you jealous?" He asked the little blonde as he wrapped his arms around him.

"The pwince isn't j-jeally..." he retorted and tugged onto Kimmie's shirt. "Pwincipwessa is mine.."

Kimmie gave him warm smile and kissed his forehead, while Dino was mumbling next to her, "B-but, she's mine.."

"It seems the bella and pipsqueak Dino don't need our help anymore, hmm?"

Both Kimmie and Dino looked towards the voice to see adult Reborn leaning against the archway and the storm arcobaleno next to him.

Dino jumped in surprise when he saw his ex-tutor though the man in fedora was no longer in his baby form. His sudden movement caused Bel to fall off his lap.

"And here I thought bella would flip every tables in the mansion already and it would be chaotic, Fon?" Reborn chuckled as he walked towards the group. "Chaos, bella."

"Why are you here, Reborn?" the white-haired lady asked the sun arcobaleno.

He pinched the storm varia in Dino's hold and grinned, "Can't I visit my former student?"

Rolling her eyes, Kimmie scoffed, "Yea right.."

"That's gong zhu for you.." Fon stated as he observed Fran, who was asleep in Kimmie's arms. "Actually, the Cavallone heir called us for help. It seems you have it tough, gong zhu."

"I know right, Feng.."

"How?"

"I don't know, Reborn. Xanxus-nii got someone to send them over. They don't even know how long this last..." Kimmie sighed.

As they were chatting, Bel came in front of her and poked her knee, "Pwincipwessa..."

"Yes, Bel?" she asked, giving full attention to him.

"The pwince is hungwe.." and to her horror, Fran woke up, wailing. "And fwoggwie is hungwe too.." he pointed at his partner.

"Uh...H-hold on, kay, Bel? I'll get you something later...Fran...er..." she turned to the two more experience adult. "Reborn? Feng? Help!"

He just answered without looking away from the book he was reading. "Milk, bella. He's a baby. So, milk."

"But, you don't drink milk when you we-"

Fon chuckled and told her, "This baby and us are totally different things, gong zhu. Milk, please. Not espresso or coffee."

"Milk..." she muttered as she stood there, wondering if her 'brother' brought any together with them.

Little Bel looked up at her and asked, "Don't you have milk, pwincipwessa?"

"Pfftt?! M-me?! I don't! Where did you even get that idea?!" she sputtered. "Don't laugh!" she shouted at the other three as they tried to stifle their laughter.

Embarrassed by the question from the child, she whacked Dino with a cushion and headed to the kitchen with Fran in her arms and Bel trotting behind her closely.

After Fon and Reborn left, a certain pineapple decided to visit them.

"Kufufu...it seems the rumours were true," he said amusingly, as he entered the main door. Kimmie gave him her deadpanned look and Bel hiding behind her legs.

Much to everyone's surprise, Bel decided to be bold and stabbed the Vongola mist guardian in the legs. Kimmie quickly sent the toddler to the kitchen where Dino was, before a fight could occur.

"Here.." she passed the tiny infant to his rightful teacher, who looked at her with the 'What-the-heck?!' look.

"What? He's your student. It's only obvious that you have to carry him..." she sighed and then, paused for a moment before threatening him, "Drop him and I'll make sure you go through something much worse than the six hell you went through.."

As Kimmie ushered them into the living hall, they passed by the kitchen and saw little Bel stabbing a whole pineapple with every throwing knives that he had with him.

It was definitely tough to keep the storm Varia and the Vongola guardian from starting a fight. But, when Mukuro finally left, both Dino and Kimmie heaved a big sigh of relief and the blonde toddler was starting to doze off.

They were about to bring Bel and Fran to bed but, before they could even took a few steps, there was a knock on the door and then, seconds later, the whole Varia team found their way into the living hall.

"No..I don't want the Tuna, Squalo. Just give them to Dino, you ass.." Kimmie sighed and turned to Lussuria. "Here. You can have him."

Just as Fran left Kimmie's hold, he began bawling and Lussuria quickly gave him back to her.

"This can't be happening..." she mouthed. "No..No..No...Fran, don't do this to me.." she continued.

After an hour of everyone trying to stop his crying, Fran finally calmed down and fell asleep.

"I don't want to leave pwincipwessa!" Bel cried, latching onto Dino as Squalo tried to pry him off.

Dino just stood there, mumbling, "Here we go again.."

"Belphegor..." Kimmie called him softly and carried him up. "Don't worry, little one. It won't be a 'goodbye' but, instead it's a 'see you'."

Lying on the couch, Xanxus snorted, "Brat, stop saying deep words..."

"I mean, we'll see each other again. I promise." she shook her head, smiling at the confused boy.

"Rweally?"

"Yes. I'll visit the Varia anyway."

"Pwinkie pwomise?" he asked and held his pinky out.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before entwining her pinky with his. "Yea. Pinky promise."


End file.
